Sick On A Movie Night
by CorGryphonFeather
Summary: Gabriel is ill and Valon throws a movie night. Also, Skye and Serenity are there! One-shot. Please R&R. RaphxOC, ValxSerenity.


**Okay, Cor wrote this one-shot and I published it! I'm her cousin, my name's Nero but who cares? I was also writing on this account, but then I began programming instead of writing.**

**Chapter Note: This takes place after the DOMA incident.**

**Enjoy reading! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Me and Cor don't own YGO or any of it's characters! Cor owns Gabby and this one-shot. Jupiter's Magic owns Skye.**

**For Gabby's info, go to Cor's profile. And Gabby will be wearing a blue with yellow stars pajama shirt, and a blue with yellow stars pajama pants in this one-shot.**

* * *

"Achoo!" sneezed Gabriel, lying in her bed with a thermometer in her mouth. Due to her sneeze, the thermometer went out of her mouth. "Ugh!" she groaned, before taking the thermometer back to put it in her mouth.

A knock was heard, and Gabriel just groaned loudly gesturing whoever knocked to enter.

"Ya okay, sis?" stood a muscular young man at the doorway, his brown hair was tossed out in every direction possible.

Gabriel sent a sarcastic look at him, a look that said 'Do I look okay to you?'. She took out the thermometer from her mouth, before groaning. "Darn. 39°C." she exclaimed, putting the thermometer on her nightstand beside the bed. "Val, please tell me Raph is back with the medicine." she looked at the guy with a desperate look on her face before sneezing again.

Valon sweat dropped. "Well, Dinner's ready, 'nd Raph said 'at ya will 'ave ta eat before takin' the medicine." he said, smiling at his sister.

Gabriel sat up, feeling a little dizzy, before standing up. "Alright then." she said, walking towards Valon.

Valon threw an arm around his sister's shoulder, before walking down the hallway, and down the stairs towards the dining table.

Gabriel seemed a bit surprised to see Serenity and Skyler in the living room. Serenity was sitting on the ground, her back against the couch, while Skye was sitting comfortably next to Raphael with Raphael's arm over her shoulder in a warm embrace. Alister was choosing a movie from Valon's huge collection of movies.

She tilted her head, before sneezing. Her sneeze caught the attention of the people in the living room. She smiled weakly before waving her hand. "Hi."

Upon seeing Gabriel, Skye jumped out of Raphael's embrace to hug her ill friend. "Gabby!" she hugged Gabriel tightly making her cough. Hearing her cough, Skye instantly let go of Gabriel.

"Sorry." she said apologetically.

Gabriel nodded, before smiling at her. "That's okay."

Skye beamed as she led Gabriel to the couch to sit with them. "We're going to watch a movie."

Gabriel blushed, seeing that she was the only one in a pajama, before going up the stairs to her room so fast for an ill person.

Valon entered the living room with a large bowl of popcorn.

"How's Gabby doing?" asked Serenity, as she stood up to hug her boyfriend.

"She'll be apples." replied Valon, hugging Serenity with one arm, as his other hand was holding the popcorn. He gave Serenity a kiss on the cheek before walking over to the group sitting on the couch.

"What does that mean?" Skye asked, tilting her head.

"I guess it means Gabriel's going to be an apple?" said Raphael, looking at Valon as he laughed.

"It means that I'll be alright." said Gabriel as she walked down the stairs. Instead of her pajamas she wore a blue t-shirt with the word 'Bottler' in white. A blue jeans, and a white and blue converse.

Serenity's mouth made an 'O' shape, before nodding at her friend's direction.

Alister put a movie in the DVD and pressed 'Play'. "Alright, the movie is beginning." he announced before taking a place on the couch.

Valon and Serenity sat on the ground, Valon's arm around Serenity's shoulder while her head laid comfortably on Valon's chest.

Gabriel sat on one of the armchairs, before sneezing three times in a row. "I'm going to Kark it." she muttered, looking at the T.V blankly.

Valon's bowl of popcorn was on his lap, him and Serenity were eating from it.

"Well, you could share with us." said Skye, bending over Valon and Serenity to take some popcorn. She threw the popcorn in her mouth before smiling at the taste. "Gotta admit, you make the tastiest popcorn in the world."

Raphael, Serenity and Gabriel laughed, Alister just shrugged before looking back at the T.V.

Gabriel sneezed before her eyes widened. "I'm goin' ta liquid laugh!" she said, putting a hand on her mouth and charging towards the bathroom.

They looked at her with puzzlement, except Valon who had a worried look at his face. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He heard the sound of the toilet's flush.

Gabriel walked out of the bathroom, straight into Valon. He hugged her, before taking her back to the others. "Sorry 'bout 'at." Gabriel said, her Australian accent was notable.

Everyone nodded, still confused about what just happened, before turning their attention to the movie.

* * *

After two hours, the credits were shown. Gabriel was asleep on the armchair. Valon and Raphael seemed a bit tired. Serenity was sleeping, her head on Valon's shoulder. Skye also was sleeping, her head on Raphael's chest, while his arm was wrapped around her waist. Alister was nowhere to be seen.

Valon stood up, carefully laying Serenity's head on a pillow, before going to the closet. He took out three blankets for them. One for Gabriel, one for Raphael and Skye and one for him and Serenity.

"G'night, Raph." Valon bid, before closing his eyes.

"Night, Valon." Raphael bid back, hugging Skye closer. Valon did the same with Serenity, before falling asleep.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of it. And here's an Author Note from Cor:**

**/I know this one-shot wasn't the best, but hey, plot bunnies are attacking everywhere, and I had to write an ill Gabriel. XD  
****And sorry because it was short. I'm not good at writing one-shots.**

**Please review! Constructive Criticism is appreciated, no flames please.**

**Also, chapter 5 of The Sealing Light will be uploaded soon! :3/**


End file.
